1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and method for analyzing text data on an electronic device, checking a schedule and changing an alarm mode according to the schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user must manipulate an electronic device manually to change the alarm mode of the electronic device in a place such as a theater or an art gallery where he or she must change the alarm mode to a vibration or silence mode from a bell mode.
When an alarm mode must be changed, a typical electronic device inconveniences a user who must change the alarm mode manually as described above.